Demon child of Zero
by kagemoto
Summary: Louise put all her hopes in summoning a familiar, hoping to have the most special one. Little does she know she'll summon a being the may very well wipe out her entire world. Watch as this story unfolds to the very end.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Kagemoto here, so to uh anyone who's read my first story, I sincerely apologize, I'm having terrible writers block right now and have absolutely no idea how to progress to story forward, so I've made these snippets while trying to unclog it.

* * *

(Tristan Magic Academy)

This was it, this was her chance to prove she wasn't a 'zero' or a failure of a mage.

All she had to do was summon a powerful and majestic familiar and she'll finally prove to everyone she wasn't worthless.

Louise Françoise 'Le Blanc' de La Vallière, a small pink haired mage, takes a deep breath to calm herself as she waits for her turn.

"All right, has everyone summoned their familiar yet?" asked Professor Colbert, a bald and bespectacled mage with kind eyes and fair but strict demeanor.

"No sir" calls Kirche, a young woman who is the same age as Louise with red hair and a 'gifted body' "Louise hasn't summoned her familiar yet!"

"I see, Louise please come up here and summon your familiar."

Louise scowls at Kirche, who smirked back before walking towards Professor Colbert and raising her wand, taking a deep breath she chants, ignoring the jeers and taunts of her peers.

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe,

my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant,

heed my call,

I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"

As she finishes an explosion engulfs the area and covers the nearby people, including herself.

* * *

(?)

Chara was bored, ever since their 'partner' somehow found a way to get their SOUL back they've lost their only source of entertainment.

Chara sighs and lets out a puff of breath to blow the hair out of their red eyes.

"I wonder when something fun will happen?"

They ask themselves rhetorically not really expecting an answer.

Which is why they were caught off guard when a green portal suddenly opened.

Chara, after screaming loudly, equipped their knife and cautiously poked the portal.

"What...is this?"

The portal seemed to ripple slightly and Chara felt a strange energy coil through them making Chara pull back the knife, which is when they heard a voice.

{My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe,}

"Where is the voice coming from? Is it from that portal?"

Chara asks looking around

{My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, }

"Yes, the sound is coming from there I'm sure of it, what is this servant she speaks of?"

Chara inquires to themselves

{heed my call},

"Ah, I see. The voice seems to be calling for me. Then I think it's time for me to answer that call"

Chara says before floating nearer to the portal and entering through it

{I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!}

"After all I am the demon that comes when people call its name."

With that Chara steps through the portal.

* * *

(Tristan Magic Academy)

The smoke is starting to let up and she could already hear the voices of her peers.

"Great another explosion!"

"I bet she failed again."

"That's Louise the Zero for you!"

Louise shook her head and tried to ignore the comments and the sting they gave.

"Look! There is something in the middle of the smoke!"

Someone calls out, making Louise perk up and eagerly wait for the smoke to clear.

"Oh where am I?"

A voice rings out in an unrecognizable language as the smoke begins to clear.

"How curious."

A young child steps out with a bright and gentle looking smile on their face, the child had short brown hair, red eyes and pale skin, coupled with their small and slim stature it was hard to determine their true gender. The child also wore a green shirt with two yellow stripes, brown shorts and brown boots.

Louise could not believe it, she had summoned a commoner, a child no less! She could already hear the comments about her summon.

"A commoner?"

"A child no less."

"Haha expect a Zero to summon something as useless as one!"

As her peers sneered, she noticed the child tilt their head in confusion and curiosity, their smile never wavering.

She shook her head that was not of importance right now! She turns to Professor Colbert to ask him if she could try summoning again only to stop when she saw the apprehensive look on his face.

"P-Professor?"

Louise asks with a bit trepidation, she had never seen the professor like this before.

The Professor Colbert starts and turns to Louise and shakily smiles, still distracted.

"Oh yes Louise, go on now complete the ritual."

"But sir I-"

"I'm sorry Louise," The professor says sternly "I know what you are about to say and I apologize but you must finish the ritual."

Louise sighs n resignation before she walks up to the child, who says some words she does not understand, and scowls.

"Be grateful commoner, it is not every day you get a privilege like this!"

Louise says to the child who simply raised an eyebrow and a widening of the smile, sighing she pointed her wand at the child making them tense and chanted.

"By the pentagon of the five powers bless this being and make it my familiar!"

She then leaned down and kisses them on the lips.

Immediately the child screamed and clutched their left hand as the sunk to their knees, making her snort.

"Please it's just the rune branding, it'll be over soon."

As soon as she says those words the child looks at her in the eyes, making her freeze. The look she was being given was one of pure anger and hatred, it was the look that promised suffering and it shook her to the core, but as soon as she saw it the look was gone and the child curled into a ball clutching their hand once more.

As soon as the rune branding was complete the child collapsed and started to breathe heavily as the muttered some words and seemed to read something of the air, prompting a scowl before their face reverted to the normal smiling look, the child then turns to her and says.

"What did you do to me? What are these?"

They say as they lift their hands, showing a set of runes, but the runes seem different, twisted looking and wrong. Louise felt sick as she looked at it.

"These are runes, these mark that I am your master."

Louise says after composing herself prompting a nod from the child, as if being turned into a slave did not bother them, as they mutter.

"I see, this is magic then? I thought humans could not do any magic."

Louise gives them an incredulous look but before she could comment, the professor dismisses them.

"All right, the familiar summoning is over. You can leave now"

Louise shakes her head and gestures to the child.

"Come now familiar, escort me to me room."

The child narrows their eyes before nodding.

"Very well."

Louise then stops before turning to the child and inquiring.

"What is your name by the way?"

The child's smile seems to widen before them take a small bow and answering,

"I am Chara, it is a pleasure working with you."

* * *

And done  
I hope you've enjoyed this  
So review and thank you for reading  
Demon child of Zero!  
Kagemoto Out!


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings and salutations!

This is Kagemoto here with chapter 2 of Demon child of zero.

The update schedule will be pretty messy and I don't know when I'll find the time to make the next chapters, so with that said here it is.  
Disclaimer: None of this is mine like at all, except the prompt of the story.

* * *

(Louise P.O.V.)

Louise was fuming, she was angry. She couldn't believe she summoned a commoner and a child at that!

"I can't believe it!" She ranted to herself as she walked to her room the commoner Chara, if she heard correctly following few paces behind her examining the areas around them, "How could I summon such a…..a Lowly commoner!"

She growls and sighs, no use getting too angry about it, at least she summoned something sentient. She could probably use the commoner to fetch regents and things.

As she finished that train of thought she noticed they finally arrived at her room, Louise sighed, she noticed she had been doing that a lot and wondered if she'll be doing that for the rest of the time today, and entered then proceeds to land heavily on her bed.

The commoner then enters the room and closes the room behind them.  
"So this is your room, it seems so plain." They comment as they walk toward a bookcase and runs their fingers along the spine of a book, which they pull out and open only for them to frown and put them book back.

Louise sits up and gives them a glare before taking a deep breath and speaks.

* * *

(Chara P.O.V.)

Chara was confused, when they entered the mysterious glowing portal they certainly expected to end up somewhere other than the underground but to think they would end up in another world! If the fact that their stat screen informed them that they were not in any place they recognized then the script of the book they read was all the indication they needed.

They mused slightly about everything that happened so far, as their 'master' was going on about their place as a 'lowly servant' and a 'worthless commoner', first entering a glowing portal and then getting kissed by a so called mage, which apparently 'bound' them to her. Of course the runes did something to them they did not understand, with a practiced wave of their hand their stat screen opened.

"Chara"

LV 1

HP 20/20

? ?/ ?

AT 50(+99) = 145 EXP: 0

DF 50(+99) = 145 NEXT: 10

WEAPON: REAL KNIFE (RUNE OF GANDLFR)

ARMOR: HEART LOCKET

Abilities: RESET

DETERMINATION

?

?

?

GOLD: 869 * **

'Interesting.' They mumbled as they saw the changes in their stats, their LV decreased as did their HP and other stats, although their AT and DF took a noticeable drop it seemed that its mechanics changed a fair bit, they were curious what the question marks were but dismissed it something to think about later.

"HEY! Are you even listening?!" They heard their 'master' yell.

Closing their menu they turned, putting a hand above their heart they answered.  
"Of course, I was just curious about my surroundings."

This seemed to mollify their 'master' and with a sigh, they noticed she had been doing that a lot and wondered if it was going to be a thing for her, she got up and started to undress.

"I guess shouldn't be shocked, it must be a rare thing for a commoner to see a castle like this."

Chara blinked in surprise 'master' started to undress in front of them, it's not like they hadn't seen anything like this the shameless flirty Frisk got into some pretty wild antics after all.

"What are you doing?" They asked with a sigh.

The girl turned, a few articles of clothing at her feet as she removed a few more articles of clothing.  
"What does it look like commoner? I'm removing them." She says as she slips into a night gown, hands them her clothes and points at a basin of clothes. "Now go and wash them, I expect you to finish this fast or there will be…consequences." The words were said in a commanding tone and a glare, prompting an amused smile from Chara, who did not seemed affected as Toriel had far more potent glares. Nonetheless they did not have anything better to do and a walk might give them some time to 'experiment' a bit and see if their powers worked the same.

"Very well, I'll be off then." They bow and walks out with the pile of clothing.

* * *

(Tristan academy Hallways)

As Chara was looking for someone to foist their burden off to, they were thinking about their situation as another person's 'familiar'.  
Chara scowled a bit. They were back with humans and pretty arrogant seeming ones at that, they wondered how long it would take until they reached the limits of their patience with them.

"Oh! What is a child doing here carrying a basin?"

Chara looked up to see a maid with black hair rush over to them and take their burden.  
"Now" The maid, after adjusting their hold on the basin, turns to Chara "What are you doing here little one? The nobles here won't care if you're a child and if they see you…." The maid trails off looking slightly apprehensive to continue their train of though.

Chara smiled, it was the kind and polite one they always wore with a hint of amusement.  
"Not to worry mam, I am what they call a familiar I do not think they will harm me."

The maid gasps in horror before putting down the basin and tearfully clutching the shoulders of Chara  
"You are the human familiar? B-but you're so young!" They cry before hugging Chara.

Chara meanwhile was starting to suffocate, they tried to struggle out of the teary maid's grasp which caught the notice of said maid who quickly let them go.

"Oh I apologize!" She quickly says before standing up and bowing "I forgot to introduce myself, I am Siesta one of the maids of this academy."

Chara quickly noted the fact they were in an academy and bowed back.  
"Greetings I am Chara, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Siesta giggles and ruffles Chara's hair making them scowl a bit.  
"How polite, you remind me of my siblings." Her face turns thoughtful and solemn as she leans down again and places her hands on their shoulders, prompting a stiffening of Chara's shoulders, and tells them "If you ever need anything or any help, come and find me okay? I will try to help you as best as I can, come to the kitchen and ask for me the other servants will be sure to help."

Chara's eyes widen as they nod slowly.  
"Okay" they answer voice soft and quiet.

Siesta nods and smiles at them as they get up and picks up the basin.  
"Alright then now I'm going to get these washed okay? Who shall I send it up to when it's finished?"

"Louise, Miss Siesta."

Siesta nods and starts walking to where Chara presumes to be the place where the clothes are washed.  
"Alright then, good night Chara."

Chara bows  
"Good night miss Siesta."

After Siesta left Chara let out a shaky sigh and a mumble.  
"That was unexpected."

Chara shakes their head and decides to head back to their 'master's' room, no point in walking around anymore so late at night. ***

Turning around they start to head back to their 'master's' room and heading in for the day.

* * *

* This is a random number.

** If anyone can guess the question marks you get *rummages virtual bag* A kudos! You have until my next chapter to tell me what you think the question marks are.

*** One of the few changes to the timeline, they don't meet Guchie or Kaite yet, don't worry though the duel, which will theoretically happen next chapter, will still happen.

Well this another chapter done but before I end here is a little omake.

* * *

OMAKE:

Chara meanwhile was starting to suffocate, they tried to struggle out of the teary maid's grasp but to no avail, they felt their HP start to drop slowly but surely.  
"I…Always knew….hugs….were….Evil…"  
and Chara died.

When Chara came to they found themselves lying in a dark area reminiscent of the area they found themselves in when they died in the underground.

Chara got up slowly and stretched.  
"I never thought those rumors of dying of hugs were true."

They turned around and saw two boxes, Continue and Reset.  
"Well then, hopefully I don't die of hugs this time around."

They mumbles and press continue, disappearing from the dark room.

OMAKE END

* * *

Aaand that omake is done

That's it for today folks, hope you liked it.

Kagemoto Out!


	3. Chapter 3

Demon of zero

Chapter 3

Hello all Kagemoto here with chapter 3 of Demon of zero

I have to admit using the 'they' pronouns for Chara is getting annoying, what pronoun should I use for them?

(Louise P.O.V.)

As Louise opened her eyes she noticed she was not alone on her bed, when she turned to look at the presence she discovered it was none other than her familiar.

She sighed at the sight of the sleeping child beside her and rubbed their head, eliciting a hum from the child.

"I can't believe I summoned a child, at least they're polite and they seemed like they can be trained, though i shouldn't be too harsh even if they're a commoner."

She then thought of what she would do today, it was a free day given to them so the students can spend time with their familiars.

She then yawned, got up and got dressed then proceeded to poke her familiar until they woke up.

"Muh? What is it?" They mumble and yawn as they look around at their surroundings.

Louise suppresed the urge to squeal and hug them to death, as it was unbecoming of a noble to act in that manner, instead she coughed and got their attention.

"Now that you are awake, it is time for us to eat breakfast and then we'll decide what to do from there." Louise said as she got up and walked out of the room Chara following at a lathargic pace.

(Chara P.O.V.)

Chara followed Louise they noticed a dark skinned red haired girl stop in front of them, they vaguely remembered her from the court yard when they were summoned by their 'master'.

"Oh hello Louise how are you doing today? Going to get some breakfast." She asks with a smirk as a red lizard flicks its tongue out slightly and looks at them. "Oh and by the way this is Flame, my familiar fitting for a fire mage like myself."

Their 'master' seemed to fume a bit before huffing and turning away.

"Whatever Zerberst." Their 'master' answered before looking at the red lizard which was walking near them and giving them a once over.

The lizard seemed to find whatever it was looking for and walked back to its master.

"Oho it seems Flame found you interesting, now what is yoir name young one?" The red head asked them while leaning down to give them a good look.

Chara bowed.

"I am Chara, it is a pleasure to meet you."

The red head smiled and gave them a hug and replied "Oh how adorable! I am Kirche von Zerberst, you can call me Kirche young one!"

Chara flailed for air, which did not escape their 'masters' notice.

"Stop it Zerberst! You are suffocating my familiar with those awful things of yours!"

Kirche blinked before giving a sheepish chuckle and let them go.

"Sorry i couldn't help it! This child is just so adorable!"

Chara takes deep gulps of breath before giving a shaky smile.

"I-I'm fine."

Their 'master' sighs and shakes her head.

"Let's just go."

With that they continue their way.

(Louise P.O.V.)

Louise and her familiar walked into the dining hall and took their seats Louise directing her familiar to sit beside them.

"Here we are the Alviss dining hall. This is where, as you can tell, we eat."

Louise recited the prayers of founder Brimir the most powerful mage, noting her familiar was not doing the same.

"Hey what is your familiar doing eating with the nobles zero?"

Asked a haughty voice prompting Louise to turn to the voice and seeing Guchie de Gremont, the son of a general and a dot class earth mage.

Louise scowls and retorts, "Even if they are my familiar they are still a child Guchie, are you suggesting the child should eat on the floor or with the other familiars outside?"

Guchie stiffened at the surprising amount of glares thrown his way, they were mostly female Louise noted, and he hurriedly backtracked  
"Of course not, I was only curious as to why your familiar would eat with us instead of with the commoners."

Louise snorts softly, "That is because Guchie I do not intend to wait for my familiar to finish eating with the commoners." She then looks back on her plate and picks up her utensils and says in a dismissive tone "Now Guchie I'd like to eat now if you don't mind."

Louise ignores the way Guchie glares at her and the fact that her familiar snickered at the exchange in favor of eating.

Louise let a small smile slip, it wasn't everyday she was able to one up her peers like that after all and she was pleased her familiar enjoyed the show.

After they finished eating Louise and her familiar walked out of the dining hall and into the courtyard, Louise took a deep breath of the fresh air of the academy grounds and went over to sit on the many tables and chairs of the courtyard.

Her familiar followed behind her seeming to be lost in thought and sat down in front of her.

"So what shall we do 'master'?"

Louise noted the way they said master, it seemed off but she ignored it in favor if clearing her throat and giving them a look she hoped to be regal.

"Today is a free day delegated by the school intended to foster the bond between the master and the familiar, so we shall be telling each other some things about ourselves, understand?"

Their familiar nodded but looked a bit bored.

Louise held of sighing and stood a bit straighter, "I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière I am the youngest of three and the daughter to a duke."

Their familiar nodded and answered in a measured voice they always use then introducing themselves "Greetings I am Chara," Louise felt them pause there before they continued "I am just a normal child I'm afraid, nothing special at all about me." *

Louise nodded and hummed before saying the next words slowly.  
"Let see, my favorite foods are strawberries and cake."

Their familiar tilted their head and answered in kind.  
"I am fond of Chocolate and Pie myself."

Louise stopped and blinked in confusion  
"What is chocolate?"

Louise noted her familiar stilled and started to shake a bit.  
"Is there no chocolate here…..?" They asked in a voice that begged to be wrong, causing Louise to flinch and that was all the answer they seemed to need, this revelation caused them to walk away in a zombie like state muttering incoherently to themselves.  
"Maybe I should leave them be for a while."

(Chara P.O.V.)

Chara felt despair well up in their SOUL, no chocolate? What a terrible world this is but at least there was pie, they consoled themselves with that fact even if it's not chocolate it's still something they liked to eat.

Chara was taken out of their moping by a commotion, curious they walked over and felt themselves smirk in amusement.

The maid, Siesta was on the floor cradling her bruised cheek while towering over her was that blonde fop Guchie.

Chara wondered what should they do, maybe it was best they intervene, after all it might endear them to the maid who might be very helpful in the future.

Chara nodded, arranged their face to look furious and ran over, bringing out their frying pan the blocked another strike from Guchie, who flinched and drew their hand back cradling it.

"How dare you interfere familiar? What do you think you are doing?!" Guchie demanded pointing a rose at their face.

Chara let out a false growl and answered "Why are you hurting her? What did she do to you?" They demanded stomping their foot hard on the ground.

Guchie sneers and raises a rose and points it a Siesta who flinched and shivered.  
"This commoner made two fair noble ladies cry and she therefore must pay the price!"

Chara then blinked and muttered incredulously, "That's a dumb reason, it was probably your fault anyway."

This seemed to agitate Guchie even further and they pointed the rose at their face.  
"Why you- child or not you still need to respect your betters! I challenge you to a duel at Vesti Court!"

With that Guchie turns and stomps away.

Chara was inwardly smirking, they were finally going to fight, which may reveal some answers about what changed with their powers.

Chara was so distracted thinking of the fight they were going to have they were not able to anticipate being picked up by Siesta who then shook them hard.  
"What are you doing?! We have to go apologize immediately! Oh no, if you got hurt because you were defending me I-"

As Chara tried to get the world to stop swimming around, they inwardly cursed they had forgotten about the maid's reaction, they'd better calm her down so they would get to fight.

"Miss Siesta, it's fine," They say as they tried to wiggle out of her hold their frying pan put back in their inventory "I can handle him it's no big deal!"  
They give her a big smile that tried to reassure her.

The maid seemed to stop her fretting but shook her head  
"No! They've got magic you'd be really hurt!"

Chara chuckled "Don't worry miss, from where I come from, I have faced tougher things then him."

Siesta looked into their eyes and saw that she would not be able to convince them to not fight, inwardly she winced at what they had said as no child should ever learn how to fight and with a sigh she put them down, shook her head and held out her hand  
"If you're serious about this, I'll take to Vesti court but please be careful okay? If you got hurt I don't know what I'll do."

Chara nodded and took her hand.  
"Okay."

And with that both head to Vesti court.

(Louise P.O.V.)

Louise was angry and confused she was angry due to the fact her familiar, a CHILD, was going to fight a mage and she was confused due to the fact that she had no idea how in the world this would happen.

Louise stomped over to Vesti court and made her way through the crowd and ending up in front of it..  
"And just WHAT is going on here?" She snaps tapping her foot and looking at both her familiar, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Guchie who looked annoyed.

Guchie scowled and pointed a wand at her familiar "Your familiar here has insulted me and I will not stand for it!" He then waves his hand to cut off her complaint "And don't bring up that rule about no dueling, that rule only applies to nobles."

Louise seethed and intended to walk over to her familiar but was taken aback by the look on their face, taken aback long enough for Guchie to start the duel.

"Let us begin!" Guchie barks and points his wand at her familiar letting a single petal fall and creating a Valkyrie golem.

Louise tensed as Guchie explained what the golem was to her slightly surprised familiar.

Then the world turned grey around Guchie and her familiar.

Jumping in surprise Louise looked around and at herself noticing everything had turned slightly transparent.  
'Just what is going on?' She asks herself noticing nobody else was reacting. 'Why aren't they reacting? Unless, maybe only I can see this? Have I gone insane?' Louise starts gasping and hyperventilating.

Just then a hand hits her back slapping her out of it.

"Hey Louise, pay attention. Your familiar is fighting, very well if I may add."

"….What."

Louise turns and gapes at the sight of her familiar fighting the golems with efficiency, dodging and countering their swipes, even more ridiculous was that pink frilly… thing her familiar was wearing around their waist and feet..

(Chara P.O.V.)

Chara was having so much fun!

Ducking the swipe of a spear Chara lashed a kicked out and shattered a golem.

"Oh my, it seems my strength is enough to shatter these golems with a well-placed kick or two."

Chara looked around and counted three remaining golems and sighed.  
"And here I thought the fight would be interesting, even when I switched my equipment to make it harder for me."

Chara then catches Guchie glower and send more of his golems to attack, sighing Chara jumps and brings down their heel unto a head of a golem snapping their foot with a powerful kick they sail into the air in a graceful arc caving in the chest of another golem.

As Chara leaps off the golem and lands on the ground Chara turns to the last golem and notices three more being created.  
"Hoh? More of them? It doesn't matter, I don't think these leave much of an EXP anyway."

Chara ran at the golem then had a flash of insight that made them grin.  
"I wonder what would happen if I…."

Chara trailed off and ducked a swing from a swing of a golem's sword, still grinning they launched a kick and shattered the arm of the golem letting the sword clatter to the floor, not wasting time Chara grabbed the sword and let out a hum as they noticed their hand start to glow as they touched the sword.

[Obtained the golem's sword]

"What's this? This sword isn't as strong as my knife but still, I feel as if I can use this better.'  
Tapping their ballet shoes to the ground Chara started humming as they span around and then suddenly bought the sword up to parry a strike and decapitate a golem. **

With two more remaining Chara decided to finish the fight and ran at the golems slashing the weapon in a wide arc and sending the golems flying with a force that even surprised Chara.  
"Oh my, it seems me strength stacks up with both weapons, or perhaps it's just the skill these runes somehow grant? Anyway let's get his over with."

Chara walked over to Guchie who was too much in shock to notice Chara's approach, but when he did Chara already was near enough to give him a kick that sent Guchie to his knees in pain.  
'It's a shame I can't kill him, since I would show my hand to early, I'd like to see a 'pacifist route' first before killing to my heart's content.'

"Do you yield?"  
Chara asks softly

Guchie nods frantically and the crowd goes silent before clapping.

"Good show!"

"My, what a skilled child!"

"Guchie might need more practice, but I noticed he made more golems than usual."

"Might be why he lost, too angry to think rationally."

Chara shook their head softly at the sounds and walked away from the crowd, putting away the [golem's sword] they looked around and saw their 'master' heading for them.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Their 'master' demanded.

'This might take a while'

Chara thought and steeled themselves for the conversation.

"Chara"

LV 1

HP 20/20

? ?/ ?

AT 50(+7) = 57 EXP: 0

DF 50(+7) = 57 NEXT: 10

WEAPON: Ballet shoes (RUNE OF GANDLFR)

ARMOR: HEART LOCKET

Abilities: RESET

DETERMINATION

WEAPON MASTERY

?

?

GOLD: 869

Cut and close! That ends this chapter and now for the notes:

* What a little liar our Chara is

** Oh to clarify Chara can now use weapons in tandem, though it has to be reasonable, you won't be seeing Chara using a two handed weapon(hint, hint take a guess) in tandem with a knife or a frying pan.

Ah Chara won't be going LV hungry yet I'll leave you guys to guess when they'll start.

I have a bit more foreshadowing, see if you can find it.

Here have an Omake

Omake

Louise suppresed the urge to squeal and hug them to death, alas her self-control waned as Chara looked at her and tilted their head and gave them a dazed and innocent look.

Chara looked at the two buttons floating in front of them once more and growled.

"What happened? I remember waking and all of a sudden I'm fighting for air and I die again!"

They rant and let out a big breath.

"Let's just go back."

Omake 2

The red head smiled and gave them a hug and replied "Oh how adorable! I am Kirche von Zerberst, you can call me Kirche young one!"

Chara flalied for air, which did not escape their 'masters' notice.

"Stop it Zerberst! You are suffocating my familiar with those awful things of yours!"

Sadly their 'masters' cry came too late as the world darkend around them, but before they passed once again they heard their 'master' yelling for a healer.

I think my omakes are gonna be mainly situations where Chara dies in hilarious ways.

Welp that's all for now folks

Kagemoto out!


	4. Chapter 3 alternate scene

WARNING!

THIS CHAPTER IS NON-CANNON TO THE FANFIC AND DEPTICTS THE DARK ALTERNATE SCENCES THAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED

BE WARNED AND READER DESCRETION IS ADVISED, THIS IS PART OF WHY THE FANFIC IS RATED M.

Bah all that shouting makes my throat hurt

(Alternate scene Gremont-Chara fight :)

(Chara P.O.V.)

Chara walked over to Guchie who was too much in shock to notice Chara's approach, but when he did Chara already was near enough to give him a kick that sent Guchie to his knees in pain.

Chara gave a kick to the side of their head giving it a strong stomp, enjoying the scream of agony as they pressed down harder.

They heard a yell of "No stop it!", but ignored it in favor of smashing and breaking the bones of Guchie De Gremont.

(General P.O.V.)

Everyone was horrified they tried to interfere, but found themselves unable to even get close to the two.

(Guchie P.O.V.)

Guchie was bleeding profusely from his nose as he writhed in agony as Louise's Familiar broke his knees.

'This agony, why? Th-this child is a monster! What has Louise summoned?!'

Guchie opened his mouth to beg for mercy only to choke as Louise's Familiar stomped on his throat.

"Now, now I only want to hear your screams, is that clear?"

Guchie was horrified and then it changed into abject terror as Louise's Familiar lifted up their blade, the blade they stole from one of his golems and stabbed him in the stomach.

Pain and agony exploded and became his world, his ears rang and he thought he could hear screams of terror.

'Am I going to hell? Why? … Why? I-I didn't do anything wrong! Please Brimir, someone, anyone. Save me!'

They prayed and screamed as Louise's Familiar tortured them with agonizing slowness, seemingly taking immense pleasure in the agony he felt.

Then he felt Louise's Familiar get off them, weakly opening his eyes, noticing the blood and darkness in his vision he looked at Louise's Familiar who had an unnerving grin on their faces.

"It was quite fun, but it's time for our play to end!"

Guchie started moving but stopped when that action caused only more pain, resigned he slumped and accepted his fate.

'This is it then, Louise's Familiar is going to kill me.'

Guchie closed his eyes and heard a giggle before the blade went down into his heart.

As he slowly bled out his thoughts wandered and his life flashed before his eyes.

He saw his father smiling kindly at him

'Ah….I was such a fool and it cost me my life…..I'm sorry father, please don't avenge me I do not want you to fall under the clutches of Louise's Familiar.'

He saw his familiar Verdandi

'…My familiar, my most precious beautiful familiar I'm sorry your master is such a weakling, to be summoned and only to die.'

He saw Momoterancy.

'Oh Momoterancy, I was such a fool. I'm sorry I truly am, if only I was not such a womanizer…. maybe I would still be alive and feeling you in my arms instead of dying….. I'm sorry Momoterancy, I'm very….very…..Sorry.'

And with that Guchie De Gremont passed from the world. 

(Chara P.O.V.)

Chara giggled as Guchie died and found themselves leveling up.

They then noticed that they were surrounded and that a bearded man was standing in front of them.

"What have you done?!"

Chara smiled  
"What I wanted to do."

Before the bearded man could speak Chara grinned.

"He was weak and therefore had to die, after all, in this world or any for that matter,"  
Their eyes glinted with malice and glee.  
"It's kill or be killed!"

The bearded man growled and pointed his wand at them, along with many other people, including their 'master.'

"Do you think you can get away with this?!"

Chara shook their head.  
"I don't have to think so."

Their menu screen opened in front of them.

"I know so."

They RESET and as the world went dark they heard a yell of surprise and fear.

[RESET]

(Chara P.O.V.)

Chara opened his eyes as the smoke cleared and saw the multitude of faces before them that were before shaped with rage and terror.

'and I'm back again, this will be oh so fun.'

Their face briefly flickered with malice before smoothing over to the small smile they usually wore.

"You have to finish the ritual Miss Vallière."

Ah yes their 'master'

As Chara turned to their master, who had an uncertain and confused look on her face, he bowed.

"Greetings, I am Chara."

AND DONE

This was short and pretty okay if you ask me.

Really this is just one of the first of many, so wait for it.

Kagemoto out.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

GREETINGS! Very Sorry for the delay college life and all that.

Anyways let's get to the story!

* * *

(Chara P.O.V.)

[Tristan Academy Library]  
It was a few days after the duel between them and Guchie, for a while the fight satisfied their boredom for a while but then it started to get boring again.

"My, how dull. I wonder if I'll ever get to fight again soon?"

Chara stood up from where they were sitting in the library, as their 'master' entered the room and made her way over to them.

"Ah there you are familiar, we are going out tomorrow to the town."

Chara tilted their head and nodded.

"Alright then, may I ask why though?"

Their 'master' sighed, "I need to buy some new regents along with a weapon for you and some clothing, it would not do for a familiar of mine to not be properly dressed."

Chara frowned a bit but nodded, it made sense even if the jab to their clothing was made.

"Alright I will prepare myself, do I need to tell it to the maids?"

Their 'master' nodded, "Yes, please inform them about our plans for tomorrow and have them prepare transportation and meals."

Chara nodded "I'll be off then 'master'."

They walked out of the library not noticing their 'master's' frown and pensive look.

[Tristan Academy Kitchen-Servants Area]

Chara's arrival was marked with cheerful greetings and painful backslaps.

"Our blade welcome! Here have some food!" called a cheerful voice that came from the head chef Matreu, ever since they beat Guchie the servants seemed a lot more friendly some even telling them that they'd get free food if they went to the kitchen.

"Greetings, I would like to inform you that 'master' to go out tomorrow and desires transport and food to be arranged,"

Some servants nodded and left just as Siesta entered.

Siesta jumped when she saw Chara and ran over to start fussing over them, "Oh! Chara is there something you need?"

Chara squirmed slightly "I am fine miss Siesta I just came here to inform you all that me and 'master' are going out to town."

Siesta then stood up, "Oh! I will have to make you both something then!"

Matreu laughed, "Calm down Siesta! They are not leaving until tomorrow!"

Chara suppressed a sigh, Siesta really started to dote on them after the battle with Guchie, while they didn't mind most of the time, it was uncomfortable at times.

Siesta blushed, "Oh I apologize, so you're going out on the day of the void then?" She turns to Chara who nodded assuming she was referring about tomorrow with its designation here.

"We are going out to town to get regents, clothing and a weapon for me."

Siesta nodded and stood up, "Well you may need some help tomorrow, please inform your miss Louise that a servant will accompany you in the carriage tomorrow."

Matreu just laughed as Chara nodded.

"I see, thank you then for the meal and your aid." Chara said with a bow.

Matreu waved it off, "Think nothing of it our blade! It is the least we could do for your help with Siesta!"

Chara smirked inwardly to themselves, it seemed helping her was a good idea after all.

"No need to thank me sir, but I really need to go now."

After saying goodbye Chara left the area to go back to their 'masters' room.

* * *

(Louise P.O.V.)

[The Next Day]

Lousie got up and stretched, "Fwah!"

She rubbed the sleep off her eyes and looked around, her eyes resting on her familiar asleep on a mattress on the floor.

She sighed slightly as she thought about her familiar, so enigmatic there seemed to be something off about her familiar, yet she couldn't tell what.

She gets up and gets dressed before walking over to her familiar and poking them awake.

"Get up," she says sternly, "It's time for us to get breakfast, we still have to go out today."

Her familiar yawned and got up dazed as usual.

"Muh?"

Louise sighed and repeated herself, "Time for breakfast, prepare yourself."

Their familiar nodded as she walked out of the room to wait form them outside.

"My, My, if it isn't Louise the Zero!" called out an irritating voice making Louise twitch and causing her to turn and shout, "Shut up Zerberst you cow!"

Zerberst stood there with a smug smirk on her face as her familiar flame was by her side, "How are you this fine morning Zero?"

Louise glared before sighing, "I'm fine Zerberst."

Zerberst smirked, "Oho? And what are you doing out here? Waiting for your familiar?"

Louise crossed her arms, "You better not try anything Zerberst!"

Zerberst chuckled, "Not to worry Louise I would never think of doing what you imply."

Louise huffs and looks to the side, "If you must know, I'm doing fine and before you ask I am waiting for my familiar so we can go to town to buy a suitable weapon, as well as some regents for me to use."

Zerberst claps her hands, "Oh I see, well then I hope you have fun~" With that Zerberst takes her leave.

Just then the door opens, revealing her familiar ready and awake.  
"I apologize for making you wait, let us depart."

[In town]

As Louise and her Familiar walked through the town and towards the weapons shop, she noticed her familiar looking at the text with slight incomprehension.  
"Familiar do you not know how to read?"

Her familiar looked at her and answered, "I was an orphan, the ones who took me in used different scripts for writing. I'm still learning the words."

Louise raises an eyebrow in response, "On your own? Impressive although from now on I'll be aiding you, it would be shameful if my familiar did not learn from me."

Chara bowed, "Thank you 'master'."

Louise frowns and notices they are near the shop, "In here" She says as they enter the shop.

* * *

(Chara P.O.V.)  
[Weapons shop]

Chara walks in a weapon shop and suppresses the urge to squeal with glee, so many weapons!

"Welcome to my shop, what will you be buying?" A voice asked making Chara turn and immediately they blinked before frowning, that man looked like a rat better be careful with him.

"We'd like to buy a weapon for my familiar here." Their 'master' gestures making the man blink.

"But they're a child! Are you sure?"

Their 'master' scowls making the man pale.

"A-anyway, what weapon would you like your familiar to have?"

Chara smoothly steps in before Louise answers, "I'd like to assess them myself please."

Chara then walks over to the rack of weapons as their 'master' sighs and walks to the exit, "Alright then I'll be buying regents, I'll come back when I'm done." with that she leaves leaving Chara with the store owner.

As Chara browses the selection they hear a whisper.

"Hey kid over here." Chara looks over while the store owner starts.

"Hey Derf! Don't drive off any more of my customers!"

"Aw shut up you," snaps the sword as Chara searches for the source of the voice "half the stuff you sell here is junk anyways, I'm doing them a favor!"

Chara finally finds the voice, which was a sword apparently as the owner was about to reply.  
"Heya kid, the name is Derflinger call me Derf. How about you buy me kid? You seem awfully familiar."

Ignoring the shop owner, Chara checked the weapons, Derf's stats.

As the status screen showed what Chara Derf's stats were, they grinned that's more like it.

They look at Derf, "I think we're going to get along just fine, I'm Chara what a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

DUNN DUNN DUNNNN

Some changes in cannon, such as the lack of the shit gold sword, of course the lack of the Kirche seduction scene and Louise being less hostile to Kirche as most people would like her to portray oh and the regents too, probably not important.

I apologize for the VERY late update but college has been a huge goddamn hassle and I've been reworking the chapter and I'm still not satisfied with it.

Next up Mott get ready!

Anyways, till next time

Please review  
Kagemoto out


End file.
